


Un trato profesional

by TropicoDePatos



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Cartoon Physics, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robots, Surprise Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicoDePatos/pseuds/TropicoDePatos
Summary: Fenton nunca se enojaría  y menos con el Dr. Gearloose ¿Verdad? Después de un pésimo dia Fenton está demasiado agotado para seguirle el juego a Gyro quien parece estar muy interesado en colmar la paciencia del pato a propósito.





	Un trato profesional

**Author's Note:**

> Aún soy nuevo en el fandom y aunque he hecho mi investigación por mi cuenta puede que los personajes aun sean medio oc ( aunque no tanto que todos saben que Gyro es un pequeño bastardo y Fenton un amor pero demasiado torpe o impulsivo para su propio bien) igual quiero publicar todo ese contenido adulto que no puedo en Tumblr.

Había salvado la ciudad.

Y había sido agotador, pero no en el aspecto físico ya estaba acostumbrado, realmente lidiar con Mark Beaks y su manera tan obsesiva hacia su alter ego era más cansado y tenia a Fenton no solo con magulladuras dentro del traje si no que el mismo Gizmosuit estaba casi destruido, Gyro DEFINITIVAMENTE va a estar furioso, se resigno al hecho de que su jefe tuviera compasión y se hizo a la idea de tal vez hacer las maletas como siempre, suspiro y voló en dirección al laboratorio pero antes tuvo que asegurarse que los niños llegasen con bien a la mansión.

"¡¿Qué rayos te paso?!"

"¡Doctor Gearloose! Me encuentro bien, es solo que-" la armadura tembló bajo su peso mientras avanzaba.

"¡Tu no interno!" corrió tomando el casco que solo sacaba humo y chispas, haciendo corto circuito, igual que la cabeza de Fenton que solo atino a suspirar decepcionado de que no fuera motivo de preocupación del mayor, esa mala costumbre de dirigirse a sus máquinas de forma familiar "Bueno" gruñó y frunció el ceño hablando bajo hasta que se calmó y suspiro lanzando el casco a su mesa de trabajo "Al menos el procesador central no sufrió daños"

"Sobre eso Dr. Gearloose -"

Maldijo su mala suerte ya era mucho que el universo se estuviera apiadando de él.

Decir que Gyro estaba enojado era un eufemismo, el gallo estaba tan furioso que apenas alcanzaba a llenar sus pulmones para seguir maldiciendo, el pato solo atinaba asentir cuando pronunciaba su nombre sin sacar espuma, le obligo a limpiar el laboratorio aún con el traje puesto, sin descanso ni tiempo de ir por lo menos por una botana a la máquina expendedora; por momentos cuando Gyro guardaba silencio respiraba, Fenton trataba de serenarse de ser como el buen pato educado y optimista que su madre había criado, pero siempre se arruinaba.

"Interno ven aquí AHORA" el científico lo llamaba constantemente solo para soldar o reprogramar algo aprovechando para hacer un recuento de su descuidado manejo del traje, esas ganas de poner en riesgo el financiamiento de los demás experimentos y lo patético que se veía usando la misma corbata "¿Sabes la cantidad de circuitos que me costó esta pieza? ¡Miles! Cada color está específicamente organizado ¡Pero claro! ¿Tu que vas a saber de orden?" al final siempre lo despedía con una nueva palabra mordaz.

El día fue más largo de lo común y el hambre estaba empeorando su humor, ni siquiera Manny o Lil bulb estaban para aligerar la tensión y no tenía ánimos para comenzar un soliloquio de los que estaba siempre acostumbrado a tener. 

"Estás muy callado Cabrera ¡Ánimo! Solo faltan 247 piezas" rasco su cabeza con el lápiz "eso creo" se encogió de hombros "bueno como sea, tú sigue limpiando el laboratorio" batió su palma indiferente y bajo nuevamente la careta de soldar, Fenton tuvo un tic en el ojo. 

Anocheció.

"Ven aquí interno"

"Doctor" Gearloose lloró, parecía pesar el doble, estaba preparado para rogar que lo dejara ir a casa.

"Te ves cansado deberías descansar ¡es la última pieza!" dijo con genuino entusiasmo se quitó la máscara de soldar y ahí estaba esa mirada maníaca que el gallo solía tener cuando empezaban sus privaciones del sueño, Fenton ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a estos ataques extraños de locura, pero lo que pasó después si fue inesperado, el pollo se arrodilló retirando la cubierta que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo, Fenton se sonrojo debajo de sus plumas, podía verlo a pesar de lo voluminoso que era el traje, no perdio detalle del doctor perfectamente acomodado cerca de sus caderas, algo que por lo general es complicado para ambos por su diferencia de estaturas "Has sido un buen chico durante todas estas horas" 

"E-E-El lanzacohetes tiene una trayectoria mejor señor, los extensores más resistentes ¡Debo decir que hizo un trabajo excelente con los lásers! "el inventor saco lánguidamente las plumas de su propia cola y se quitó el sombrero sin dejar de mirar al pato, el joven trago un nudo " Y-Y-Y el lanzacohe-!"

"Supongo que querrás una recompensa después de esto" interrumpió y su tono de voz se volvió tan profundo que solo pudo comparar con miel espesa.

Sus caderas empujaron suave hacia adelante ,fue casi incontenible de la misma manera en la que esas palabras provocaron que una ola intensa de electricidad recorriera su espalda, escucho pequeñas risas, SI, Gyro estaba haciendo todo esto a propósito desde un maldito principio y estaba disfrutando cada segundo, siempre siendo una tomadura de pelo, el detalle es que ahora Fenton aún tenia residuos de adrenalina de la batalla y con el estómago vacio se fue convirtiendo en una olla exprés con un detonante que era su ira combinada con el carácter intolerable del magalomano de Gyro Jodido Gearloose.

"Siempre tan ansioso" tanteo el material extra del traje que había dentro del cascaron metálico "Pero no te mereces nada interno" escupio tajante y se apoyó en uno de sus pies dispuesto a levantarse "¡Me has costado nuevamente muy car-!" no pudo terminar la oración fue sujetado bruscamente y algo había invadido su pico. Algo duro.

  
"¡CALLATE!" Fenton se reconecto con su ira.

  
El gallo miro el miembro a medio camino dentro de su pico con ojos sorprendidos como si no creyera lo que estaba ocurriendo incluso dejo caer la herramienta en su mano, para Fenton habría sido cómico de no ser por lo delicado que se había vuelto esto, pero no pudo evitar deleitarse con la expresión desprevenida y dar un empujón más profundo. Gyro solo inhaló.

"No muerdas" ordenó con un hilo de voz pero firme, Gyro levantó una ceja contemplativo _¿Hablas enserio? _sus rodillas temblaron cuando el hispano ni siquiera titubeó como solía hacerlo y en cambio apretó su agarre, Fenton lo obligó a mantenerse quieto, el cientifico se limitó a acomodar mejor el miembro que se estiraba dolorosamente en su mejilla y levantó la mirada expectante incluso retador "_Me has estado jodiendo todo el maldito dia por supuesto que lo voy hacer_" fue su último pensamiento antes de entregarse a la sensación de su pene empujando contra la garganta del prepotente genio quien se quejó en un gemido débil.

Fenton era demasiado aficionado a la forma en la que Gyro tomaba siempre el control en sus encuentros, tenía algo especial esta forma en la que casi le obligaba a ahogarse ahora con su miembro, Gearloose era demasiado orgulloso le estaba costando admitir que adoraba la sensación de atrangantamiento como para retroceder, pero ahora era más difícil tomar toda la longitud de Fenton quien iba más rápido, un sonido húmedo fue creciendo desde lo más profundo de su garganta que era lo único que se escuchaba junto con las respiraciones y maldiciones del héroe.

La voluminosa mano del traje acunó y acarició su cuello, el frío provocó un estremecimiento visible en Gyro quien solo abrió más su pico hasta que se encontró con la base, a veces Fenton temia que su jefe tenía algo serio hacía los robots, el mayor se quedó quieto unos instantes y se aferró a la armadura, sus ojos lacrimosos del científico lo miraron cargado de deseo, y alentó que el hispano reanudará sus empujes, Fenton entendió el mensaje y se mordió la lengua ante el entusiasmo extra que estaba poniendo el mayor sin mencionar que no hubo mucha resistencia después de todo esto de la mamada sorpresa.

El repentino cambio de roles lo tenía dando vueltas en su caliente cabeza drenando esa ira de forma catártica en la garganta de su jefe y Gyro era feliz tomando todo lo que Fenton podría darle, tarareaba alrededor de su longitud, giraba su cabeza o solo se quedaba quieto dejando que jodiera su rostro _¡Oh rayos! Estas perdiendo el control de la situación Cabrera ¡no puedes dejarlo! ¡Tienes que quitarte la armadura, doblarlo contra la mesa y_ -! su mente dejo de procesar cuando un gemido peculiarmente gutural vibro a lo largo de su erección, Fenton bajo la vista solo para ver un Gyro acariciando su propia dureza y su otra mano escabullirse un poco más abajo en un movimiento constante, la visión del pollo tan excitado fue lo suficiente para llevarlo al borde. 

"¡Voy a - !" el mayor succionó fuerte viendo su oportunidad " ¡Doctor Gearloose!" con un húmedo _plop_ el científico solto el miembro brillante de la saliva y lo tomo , tirando hasta que su carga disparo en su rostro, jadeo mientras Fenton terminaba descuidadamente.

Esa mirada del brillante científico y la sensación del aire frío lamiendo su miembro antes de correrse fue muy buena.

Apartó la mano del genio cuando el masaje se tornaba demasiado estimulante, Gyro fue reacio al soltarlo siendo una burla como siempre pero finalmente lo libero, tenía los lentes llenos de semen, unos hilos rebeldes manchaban su flequillo y su pico estaba acompañado de una sonrisa sucia y satisfecha, Fenton apretó los dientes nunca había tenido la necesidad tan imperiosa de tomar su celular y sacar una foto tan maravillosa.

De no ser que se encontraba tan agotado lo haría, ahora solo quería dormir al menos tres días.

"Quitate el traje" exigió levantándose aflojando su cinturón sin molestarse en limpiar su rostro, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

Fenton palideció apenas su cerebro proceso las palabras. Gyro aún no llegaba.

El inventor comenzó a desnudarse completamente y su erección ansiosa babeaba.

¿Cómo iba Fenton a un complacer a su amante si estaba a dos pasos de caer en la inconsciencia? Iba a morir, seguro iba a morir, al menos le daría 5 minutos para recuperarse ¿Verdad? trago grueso "¡Claro! ¡En-Enseguida! aunque no creo que pueda en estos momentos recuperarme yo-" 

"Lo se interno ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?" dijo retirando lo que quedaba del robot en el pato y arrastro la estructura metálica en el medio del laboratorio, luego se montó ansioso en el artefacto mordiendo su pico "Digamos que aproveche el tiempo que nos tomo esta pequeña emergencia e instalé un aditamento extra al Gizmosuit, tecleo una clave y una pequeña compuerta libero de la parte pélvica un falo robótico grueso y largo, Gyro jadeo ante la vista dando pequeños brincos emocionados mientras vertia un poco de lubricante "Tu duérme interno o si gustas puedes irte" dijo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Fenton estaba anonadado "¡Puede darme la oportunidad de recuperarme yo-!" Fenton no pudo terminar, el agotamiento lo venció dejando caer su cabeza en el rincón donde estaba abandonado, estaba demasiado aletargado para quedarse despierto a ver cómo su jefe era jodido por un robot gigante, se resigno, nunca estaría a la altura para mantener el control de una situación o a Gyro Gearloose.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
Espero seguir sacando historias de este tipo que me volví un poco aficionado a la serie.


End file.
